1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of space carving to improve three-dimensional data acquisition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide range of techniques exist for acquiring three-dimensional data from a subject. One broad category of techniques employs continuous scanning in which incremental three-dimensional data is acquired and assembled into a full three-dimensional model. In this latter category, regardless of the particular scanning technology, the calculation and display of three-dimensional data can become encumbered by transient obstructions within a scanning volume. For example, in a dental scan, a patient's tongue or other soft tissue may temporarily obstruct or move adjacent to a scanned surface. A technician may similarly obstruct a scanner's view of the scanned surface with a finger, tongue depressor, or other instrument. There remains a need for techniques to exclude such outliers from a three-dimensional scanning process.